


An Evening in the Life

by nihonlove



Series: Acting, Alphas and Self-Acceptance 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Professor Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonlove/pseuds/nihonlove
Summary: Dean's life is pretty good. He has a loving mate, he's expecting his first child, and he's acting what he thinks is a role he was born to play on his own TV show. He just kind of wishes one of his costars wasn't such an asshole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I haven't posted anything in ages. Been hard at work on my DCBB 2016 ;). This is the "first" part of a new 'verse I'm going to be working on here and there. I'll be posting more fics to it, but they will by no means be in the chronological order. At their core they are Omegaverse fics about Dean, who is an actor, and Cas, who is...not.
> 
> Special thanks to my dear friend justkeeponwriting for Beta-reading and encouragement :).
> 
> (More notes at the end.)

_ “How could you put yourself at risk like that? How could you put  _ our child _ at risk like that? Have you no consideration for the consequences, Neal?” _

_ Neal huffs, rolling his eyes. “You’re one to talk to me about consequences, Eli. As I recall it, you’re the one who went against an Archangel on your own.” _

_ Elihu is silent, biting down on his lip, averting his eyes. “That was different.” _

_ “It always is with you, isn’t it?” Neal snaps, turning away from the angel. “You and Rella can put yourselves in danger all you want, take all the risks you want, but when it’s me, you all turn against the very idea.” They both know what isn’t being said. _

_ “That’s not what this is about, and you know it,” Elihu says, gently taking a few steps closer to Neal. When he reaches him, he places his hands gently on his shoulders, his lips near his hair. Neal leans back against him just a little, hesitant. “I just don’t want to see anything happen to you, and neither does Rella. Doubly so now that you’re with child. Whether you like it or not, that makes you more vulnerable.” He was silent for a moment, swallowing. “And it’s not just you that you’re risking, right now.” _

_ Neal closes his eyes, lowers his head and sighs deep. “I know.” _

_ He turns around, looking up into Elihu’s eyes, his own wide and desperate. He bites his lip. _

_ “But what else can I do right now? The Apocalypse isn’t going anywhere, not unless we do something about it. And this baby isn’t gonna come out for another few months, if I have anything to say about it. I can’t just…” He shakes his head, taking a few heavy breaths. “This isn’t the time to slow down, Eli. Me being pregnant doesn’t change that.” _

_ Elihu averts his eyes, not seeming to know what to say. He finally puts his hand over the swell of Neal’s belly, a baby bump easily visible even underneath his clothes. “I just wish I could keep you, both of you, safe better than this.” _

_ “Yeah…me too,” Neal admits, placing his own hand over Elihu’s on his stomach. “But I can’t let the world keep on burning and not do anything about it. Even if I might want to for the sake of my own family. That wouldn’t be right.” _

_ They are silent together, occasionally looking each other in the eyes. They both know that Neal will never forgive himself if he loses the child under duress, yet he also won’t be able to forgive himself if he lets himself rest while the Apocalypse goes on while he’s pregnant. It is a hopeless situation with no good outcome or solution. _

“Cut! That was great guys!” The director broke the scene, the solemn and silent atmosphere of it. “That’s a wrap for today!”

Dean just about managed to not sigh in relief, but he did shudder in disgust. He took a quick step back and practically showed at his costar to put some distance between the two of them. “Back off.”

As always, Uriel’s face barely flinched at the obvious distaste in Dean’s normally-sweet Omega scent and expression, taking that usual seriously pleasant expression that betrayed next to nothing about what he was thinking. “Believe me, Winchester, it brings me no pleasure to have to be at such a close proximity to you either.”

Dean felt another shudder go through him. “You didn’t have to get all up in my space though.”

He placed a protective hand over his very real baby belly. The pup hadn’t stopped squirming in there all the while Uriel had been touching him, and Dean felt the need to try and soothe her. It was especially nasty when he and Uriel had to play the mated couple just about to have their first child together. It almost always meant some bump-touching and Dean found that extra vile.

“Actually, I believe I did. That was what the script said.”

Dean held back another retort, not finding it in him to go there right now. It had been a long day, he was tired and sore, and just wanted to get home. He had better things to do than stand here and let Uriel get even more on his nerves. So, he didn’t say anything and instead turned to head over to the make-up trailer to get cleaned up so he could leave.

He walked through the sets, and a few crew members told goodnight and waved him goodbye, which Dean replied to with much more warmth and affection than he’d shown while talking to Uriel. For the most part he really liked all the people he worked with, and found them all pleasant and professional to be around. It was honestly just Uriel he couldn’t stand. And it was twice as hard to put up with him now that Dean was crabby to begin with, his back getting sore, his feet hurting and him growing tired all the more easily. At least now that he had put some distance between himself and Uriel, the pup had stopped kicking at him so viciously.

Anna was sitting next to the make-up trailer when he got there.

“Hey,” he said to her, making her look up at him. “You didn’t have to wait for me.”

Anna chuckled. “You know Victor prefers to take us home together,” she said. “Though I am glad you finished this fast.”

Dean shrugged. “Turns out really disliking your costar makes you work efficiently because you want to get the scene over and done with fast.”

They shared a short laugh over that, before Dean stepped into the make-up trailer, wishing more than ever that he could get on so well with Uriel as he did with Anna. He had become close friends with her over the years, having worked on  _ Otherworldly _ together since the show’s start.

Inside the make-up trailer, Andrea was ready and waiting for him, and they talked a bit about Andrea’s son Lucas and Dean’s pregnancy while she did her thing with Dean’s face. Dean didn’t wear too much make-up, at least in comparison to his earlier work, but he had some foundation on and mascara to highlight his long eyelashes.

It was relaxing to just sit there, commiserating about the less enjoyable parts of pregnancy. Andrea made quick work on Dean and he was ready to go soon enough. He was more eager than ever to go home, although sitting in the chair had taken some edge off his exhaustion. He joined Anna outside and they headed towards the car, driven by their joined bodyguard, Victor.

“Where’re you headed today?” Victor asked once Dean and Anna had settled into the backseat.

“Just home, please, Vic,” Dean replied. “Today I can’t imagine going anywhere else.”

Victor nodded, starting the car.

“Was Uriel that much of a bastard?” Anna asked once they had started moving.

Dean shrugged. “Probably no more than usual. It’s just harder for me to deal with him when my back and feet hurt so much.” He paused. “And I don’t like that he has to touch my stomach all the time.”

“The story around it is pretty good though.”

“I know it is,” Dean admitted, if reluctantly. “An Omega who never could accept himself learns to allow himself be who he is through love? A guy with no faith falls for with an angel, who starts to think on his own because of him? And a pregnancy during the Apocalypse that tests the limits of the good guys? That’s a good story, with high stakes,” Dean said. “I just wish they could’ve hired someone nicer to play Elihu, instead of an ass like Uriel.”

“Don’t we all,” Anna sighed. “You’re handling it well though, getting scenes done and everything without a hitch. Honestly, I think you do some of your best acting when you’re in scenes with Uriel.”

“Hey, the guy may be a knothead, but even I have to admit he’s got talent. And I’m a professional; I’m not gonna let Uriel of all people stop me from bringing my A game. I wouldn’t do that to Neal, or the fans.”

This was, after all, the acting role Dean felt like he’d been waiting for his whole life. Neal meant a lot to him for multiple reasons, and he needed to do justice for him.

“Plus, like I said, wanting to get away from him as fast as I can is a good motivator to do well.”

They shared a small laugh over this, and Dean felt better knowing at least one of his costars was this great and such a good friend.

But Dean was tired of talking about Uriel for now, wanting to just put this day behind him, so he and Anna spent most of the rest of the trip in silence. Dean took out his iPod and put on some music for himself instead, getting lost in the tunes and closing his eyes. He was almost asleep by the time Anna shook him to let him know they had reached his house. Dean rubbed his eyes to try and shake off the sleep, before saying his goodbyes to Anna and Victor for the night, and heading towards the front door of his home.

Dean lived in a relatively big and comfortable two-story house with a big yard. The lights were on downstairs and they reflected on the dark lawn in the front. Waves of scent called out to Dean from the inside, inviting him in and making some more of his tension leak out of his body and shoulders. He took out his keys and unlocked the front door.

The hallway was dark, but the living room was full of light, and that was where Dean now headed. Cas was sitting on the couch, papers scattered all around, both on the cushions next to him and on the coffee table in front of him. Amongst them there stood a few empty coffee mugs. Dean breathed Cas and the general smell of him and Dean mixed together that was everywhere in their home, letting himself soak in that and the sight of his mate. It was as if all of that made something unclench in his stomach, allowing him to breathe truly easy for the first time since he’d left this morning to go to work.

Cas looked up as well, realizing Dean had arrived. His face spread into a gentle, loving smile. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” Dean smiled back, heading over to his mate. Cas immediately began removing some of the papers he had been grading from the couch so Dean could sit down next to him. “You didn’t have to wait up so late for me.”

“I wanted to,” Cas said. “And it was a good opportunity for me to get some of these papers graded.”

Dean snorted. “You’d think you would’ve left your procrastinating habits to your student days.”

Cas smiled. “I’m afraid that disease plagues both students and their professors.”

He leaned back a little bit more in his seat. Dean took it as his cue to lie down, letting his head rest on his mate’s lap. Cas immediately began stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair, and Dean let himself relax into the sensation and his mate’s loving and comforting scent.

“How was work for you today?” Cas asked softly.

“Some bad, some good,” Dean sighed. “Long though.”

“Indeed,” Cas admitted. “Are you hungry? Did you remember to eat? There are some leftovers from my dinner if you want them.”

“I ate before we filmed the last scene, so not hungry,” Dean said. “Just tired. The last scene was with Uriel, and it wasn’t pleasant.” He paused. “And your baby kept kicking me.”

“You only call her my baby when the pregnancy is hard on you.”

“Well, she gets that from you,” Dean teased. “Though I guess she’s already a good judge of character. She always puts more effort into the kicking whenever Uriel’s nearby.”

Cas reached with his other hand over to stroke Dean’s stomach. “I’m sure she can tell you’re uncomfortable.”

“It’s kinda ironic, honestly,” Dean said. “Back when I was doing the  _ Easthallow  _ trilogy, Benny, Jo and me all were friends and got along great, even though the story had them fighting over my affections. Now, it’s me and Anna against Uriel even though the three of us are supposed to play a united team.”

“It is unfortunate Uriel isn’t a nicer person in real life,” Cas admitted, continuing to stroke Dean’s hair and belly. “I hate how much stress it causes you. It’s not good for you, especially not now.”

“Hey,” Dean said, raising one hand to touch Cas’ face in comfort. “I’m fine. I can manage an asshole or two. If I couldn’t, I shouldn’t even be an actor. And I’m pretty good at channeling my dislike of Uriel into my acting.”

“Still,” Cas said. “I wish there was something I could do to make it easier on you.”

“You do, Cas, believe me when I say that you do,” Dean reassured him. “Just the thought of the fact that every day I get to come home to you helps and keeps me going. And you’re always here to receive me and comfort me like this when I’ve had a hard day, no matter how late it is. The thought of you even helps me with acting. I always channel what I feel for you when I have to play Neal as being really in love with Elihu.”

Cas blinked. “Really?”

“Yes, you big dope. Who else would I think of?” Dean asked, incredulous.

Cas’s lips spread into a wide, though gentle, smile, and he leaned down to give Dean a kiss upside-down. Dean grinned against his mate’s lips as they touched.

And right then the baby kicked too, right underneath where Cas’s hand was placed. But this wasn’t the type of hard, angry kick she had been giving Dean all day, but one of those that to Dean spoke of affection and knowledge that her parents were happy and comfortable and in love. They seemed to Dean her way of showing she was eager to join in on the love.

He couldn’t wait for her to get here so he could shower her in affection.

He and Cas shared a few more soft kisses, before Cas pulled back. “You should get some rest, if you’re tired.”

“Yeah, probably,” Dean said, and yawned as if on cue. He sat up. “You comin’ with?”

“I’ll finish up with the paper I was grading, and then I’ll be right up.”

Dean nodded, and got off the couch, heading upstairs. On the way to the master bedroom he passed the room he and Cas had begun preparing as a nursery for their upcoming child. It was still a bit of a work-in-progress, but the light green walls and the white curtains were finished. There was also the white-painted crib, in which Dean himself had once slept in. His mother Mary and his stepfather Bobby had brought it over a few months ago after having fixed it up a little and given it a new paint-job. Dean still wouldn’t admit out loud he had teared up a little at seeing it for the first time. He also knew his Mom was making a hand-made mobile to go with it, knitting her own small stuffed figures and animals for it. Dean could hardly wait to see the nursery in its final form.

For now, though, he continued on his way to he and Cas’s bedroom to change. It was getting very late and he really needed to get some sleep. He was glad though that he wouldn’t have to go in until later tomorrow, since they would start with filming the scenes with just Anna, Uriel, and Cain, for which Dean wasn’t needed.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Dean quickly changed into his sleepwear of sweatpants and a big t-shirt that accommodated even his pregnant belly, before heading to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and wash his face.

Cas still hadn’t come up by the time Dean was done, so he got in bed and under the covers, getting ready to sleep. He was too exhausted to try and read or wait up for the Alpha any longer. He was almost asleep by the time Cas slipped next to him, spooning him from behind, one of his hands on his bump once more.

Dean felt Cas kiss his brow softly and whisper, “Good night, Dean. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dean murmured into his pillow. And though he probably hadn’t said it very clearly, his mate still seemed to understand, because Dean was lulled to sleep by his scent, filled with love and affection.

**Author's Note:**

> The show Dean, Anna and Uriel work on is obviously a fake- _Supernatural ___called _Otherwordly ___, with Dean as "Dean"/Neal, Anna as "Sam"/Rella and Uriel as "Cas"/Elihu. Rella means "other, foreign", Elihu means "He is my God". I thought those were suitable names for fake-Sam and fake-Cas ;). Neal originates from _On the Road ___by Jack Kerouac, naturally.
> 
> _Easthallow (High) ___is a triology of movies Dean worked in as a teenager. More of that in the upcoming fics that'll also shed light on how Dean and Cas met.  
>     
> You can send me prompts about this 'verse, though I'll decide myself if they fit in or not ;).


End file.
